Mascota-amigo
by chr7
Summary: Una pequeña historia acerca del origen de Polar y cómo llegó a ser de Crash, interesante!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos los lectores, bien esta es mi primer historia, adoro mucho este videojuego y últimamente me he preguntado cómo sería hacer historias. Espero que les guste mi escritura y comenten.

Esta es una historia acerca del origen de Polar (amo mucho a ese personaje, uno de mis favoritos), y como se encontró con Crash, pero no se centrará mucho en cuanto a la trama de los videojuegos.

No poseo Crash Bandicoot o a cualquiera de los personajes, son de sus verdaderos creadores y diseñadores.

CAPITULO 1

Era un lindo amanecer en el ártico con mucha nieve, el viento soplaba con mucha fuerza en aquel lugar, en una zona se avistaba un iglú del tamaño de una casa, de aquel iglú salía un oso polar con orejas pequeñas, ojos negros y nariz negra, de tamaño promedio de un oso polar, tan pronto salió se estiró bostezando.

-Mmmmm… que lindo día, saldré a dar un paseo, a ver que encuentro por ahí- dijo aquel oso.

El estaba caminando a través de la fría y blanca nieve, obviamente para un oso polar no les era incomodo caminar por ella, disfrutaba del hermoso paisaje, de pronto al pasar bajo un árbol le cayó algo de nieve que ahí colgaba en la cabeza.

-Aghhh.. estúpida nieve colgante, la detesto- dijo con un aire de enojo

De pronto, mientras caminaba, oyó un rugido, aunque un poco leve, el se estremeció un poco ante aquel ruido, después de unos 5 segundos el siguió caminando, cuando volvió a oír ese rugido, esta vez un poco más grande.

-Muy bien esto ya no me está gustando- dijo en un tono un poco asustado, pero el siguió caminando

Escuchó aquel rugido por tercera vez, eso lo asustó más, pero después de oírlo se frotó el estómago, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta, no era alguien quien estaba haciendo ese ruido, era su propio estómago el que lo estaba haciendo en señal de que estaba hambriento.

-Aaaahhhh que alivio- dijo el en un tono, como ya mencionó, aliviado- sólo era mi estómago, un momento, eso tampoco es bueno, debo buscar algo de comer antes de que muera- así que siguió andando, ahora en busca de comida.

Después de un rato, cerca de una gran roca, encontró varios trozos de carne y costillas, aparentemente de un animal al que habían cazado por ahí, al oso no le preocupaba si cazaban por ahí, el era muy astuto y cuidadoso y sabía quiénes eran los cazadores, varios de ellos seres humanos y en ocasiones animales salvajes, entonces se dispuso a comer unos cuantos trozos de carne y costillas, luego de comer y chuparse los dedos en satisfacción, creyó que sería conveniente llevarse unos cuantos de eso manjares para después.

Un rato después el oso volvía a su casa, cuando de pronto escuchó un rugido más fuerte que los de su estómago de hace un rato, eso lo paralizó un poco.

- Que extraño, ya almorcé, qué fue eso?- dijo un poco asustado, pero luego oyó algo que lo hizo temblar (y no de frío) más, escuchó un grito como de una chica, muy alto y agudo.

-Bien, esto ya no me gusta- mencionó aún más asustado, su curiosidad no se hizo esperar y fue a investigar aquel ruido, en un momento dio con aquel punto, lo que encontró lo hizo asustarse más, era otro oso polar al parecer una hembra debido a su forma física y al gritó que se escuchó, pero no estaba sola, a unos pasos delante de ella se encontraba un enorme tigre, color naranja-amarillento, con grandes patas, tenía un aspecto feroz en su rostro y dejaba mostrar unos grandes colmillos, acercándose cada vez más a aquella osa, la osa solo lo miraba con un aspecto muy aterrorizado, con algunas lágrimas de miedo en sus ojos, poniendo las manos en alto tratando de protegerse, obvio no serviría de mucho.

El oso miró aquella escena muy asustado, sentía que tenía que hacer algo, pero qué posibilidades tendría contra un tigre, pero eso no le importó mucho, el se armó de valor y fue corriendo hacia el tigre

-¡Aléjate de ella!- gritó embistiendo a aquel tigre, al parecer aunque fuese un oso polar tenía algo de fuerza, ya que dejó al tigre en el suelo, la osa miró lo que había pasado, muy asombrada, en un momento el tigre se levantó muy molesto por lo que le habían hecho, ambos animales se pusieron en posición de pelea y comenzaron, hubo embestidas, algunas correteadas y el oso polar lograba darle algunos mordiscos al tigre y el tigre no lograba darle a el, después de un rato, ambos se veían exhaustos, pero continuaron, para cerrar el oso le dio un buen golpe-embestida al tigre dejándolo fuera de combate.

-¡Métete con alguien de tu tamaño!- le replicó muy enojado y cansado, entonces se acercó a la osa polar que estuvo viendo todo el combate, aún muy asustada

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, algo preocupado por ella, en ese momento ella lo abrazó sollozando un poco

-Gracias- le dijo con una voz muy suave- te lo agradezco mucho, sino fuera por ti, esa bestia me hubiera devorado.

-Relájate, lo importante es que estás a salvo- le dijo en un tono consolador devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Bien, ah y cómo te llamas- le preguntó

-Mi nombre es Miles O'Bear- le contestó (Si, al fin se reveló su nombre,) (¿Qué, se creyeron que el era Polar? No, el saldrá más tarde) (Y sí, O'Bear es un apellido que se me ocurrió, Bear es Oso) –Y cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Tammy O'Bear, como tú-le dijo, aclarándole lo del apellido

-Ah, genial- le contestó- Y, qué hacías por aquí tan sola, es peligroso?

-Oh lo que pasa es que soy nueva, recién llegué y trataba de encontrar un hogar, llevo como 3 horas recorriendo estos lugares, pero de repente me encontré con este tigre y… tu sabes el resto- le explicó

-Ohh- respondió, analizando sus palabras, cuando de pronto ella se quejó de dolor, lo cual le extrañó, ya que hasta ese momento no le dolía nada

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó un poco sorprendido

-Aghh, es que por lo mucho que llevo caminando me duelen las patas y cuando ese tigre me impactó creo que me lastime el cuerpo al caer de sorpesa- le explicó

-Oh que mal- dijo, después de analizar esas otras palabras que le había dicho, le dijo- Bueno, si aún no encuentras donde vivir, podrías quedarte conmigo en mi casa-iglú y ayudarte con ese dolor de cuerpo que tienes- le respondió

-¿Encerio?-le dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara- Ah pues gracias, pero no sería una molestia para ti?

-Oh no no no no no no no no no de ninguna manera, tú necesitas ayuda y un techo, y yo tengo lo necesario para ello, no sería problema para mí, asi que, que dices, aceptas?

Tammy se le quedó viendo por un momento con una sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer, muy feliz de haberse encontrado con un chico como él.

-Ahh, claro, muchas gracias- le dijo muy feliz mientras lo abrazaba

-Pues vamos, mi casa no esta nada cerca, y antes de que tigre despierte- le dijo señalando al tigre aún inconsciente, y así ellos caminaron a la casa de Miles.

Pues bueno ese es el primer capítulo de esta historia, comenzó con algo inesperado, como ya dije el personaje que les mencioné al principio aparecerá después, espero que les haya gustado, ¡NO SE VAYAN! ya vendrán más capítulos, por favor comenten.


	2. Compartiendo más

SEGUNDO EPISODIO…. YOO-HOO

CAPITULO 2

Miles y Tammy llevaban caminando un buen rato hacia el iglú de Miles, mientras este ayudaba a caminar a la osa ya que estaba un poco lastimada, entre tanto compartían cosas de su vida andando por la nieve.

-Y, porqué decidiste vivir por aquí?- le preguntó Tammy a Miles

-Ah ninguna razón en específico, solo pasaba por aquí y noté que este era una cómoda zona, así que decidí hacer un hogar y quedarme aquí- le respondió el.

-Wow, tu construiste tu hogar?- preguntó ella

-Sí, y eso que aún no lo has visto- le respondió

-Ooooo, y desde hace cuánto vives aquí?- le preguntó

-Desde hace 3 años- le contestó él

-Wow, un muy buen rato ehh?- le respondió ella lentamente

-Si- respondió

Después de otra ½ hora de charla, los dos osos habían llegado a la casa-iglú de Miles, Tammy quedó asombrada ante el tamaño y forma del iglú, así que los 2 entraron, adentró la casa parecía un poco más grande, tenía varias pinturas en las paredes, algunos retratos de Miles, había unas mesitas con algunas vasijas de porcelana, una chimenea y un poco más al lado una televisión y había 2 accesos, uno daba hacía unas escaleras que iban a un psio de arriba y otra daba hacia lo que parecía ser una cocina, al parecer aunque el hogar por fuera se veía como un simple iglú por dentro parecía un mansión, Tammy quedó aún más impresionada con el interior del iglú, en ese momento, Miles sentó a la osa en un sofá al parecer hecho de nieve para que descansara.

-Ahora te traeré algo para sanar el dolor de tu cuerpo- dijo el oso mientras se levantaba del sofá, encendiéndole la TV para verla un poco, hacia la cocina-

-Claro, gracias- le respondió ella, mientras, ella tomó una foto de Miles que estaba por ahí cerca, al parecer en ella el oso se veía de una edad más joven, más o menos como la de un niño o en su caso, un cachorro, al verla ella pensó que se veía lindo, adorable e inocente, en un momento se preguntó cómo alguien como el podía haberla rescatado de un enorme y feroz tigre, ella sonrió mientras seguía viendo la imagen –Gracias-dijo en susurro, aún agradecida por haberla salvado mientras se pegaba la foto en su pecho a manera de abrazo.

En un minuto Miles regresó de la cocina con una taza en sus manos, echaba algo de vapor, al parecer contenía un líquido caliente, se sentó junto a Tammy, dándole la taza.

-Toma, bébelo te ayudará a sentirte mejor- le dijo

-Claro- le dijo ella, entonces bebió un sorbo a lo que parecía ser té, luego ella puso cara de amargo e hizo un gruñido, al parecer el té tenía un mal sabor

-Si, tiene un mal sabor pero descuida es natural- le dijo el

-Si es natural, prefiero lo raro- le contestó ella, Miles dejó escapar una risita.

Después de un rato, ambos osos estaban en el sofá, mirando caricaturas, riéndose de las escenas cómicas que pasaban en ellas.

-Gracias por rescatarme amigo koala, te debo mucho- dijo una voz femenina de una panda de una de las caricaturas que miraban

-No hay de que pandita, no podía dejar que ese gran gorila te hiciera daño-dijo una voz masculina del koala ya mencionado de aquel show

Eso hizo que los 2 osos se miraran el uno al otro, pensando que la historia de ese show era muy parecida a la que ellos habían vivido hace un momento.

-Gracias por rescatarme amigo polar, te debo mucho- le dijo Tammy a Miles, imitando a la caricatura, este no pudo evitar soltar una larga risita ante eso, notando lo que había hecho

-No hay de que pequeña polar, no podía dejar que ese gran tigre te hiciera daño- dijo Miles, haciendo lo mismo que Tammy, esta también rio un poco ante ese comentario, ellos siguieron observando el dibujo animado.

-Por haberme salvado te daré algo en agradecimiento- le dijo la panda del show al koala del mismo

-¿Qué es?- preguntó el koala, entonces, inesperadamente la panda pegó sus labios a los del koala, lo que provocó que Miles y Tammy abrieran la boca de sorpresa y que Miles tapara los ojos de Tammy, después de aquel beso, el koala tenía la cara muy roja y sonreía torpemente –Gracias- le dijo la panda a el, -Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah- era todo lo que podía decir el koala, Miles y Tammy rieron ante esa escena, -Amm, quisieras salir conmigo algún día- preguntó la panda, -Ah, ah, ah, claro, me encantaría- le dijo el koala muy sonrojado y emocionado. –Después de que el koala rescatara a la panda de aquel gorila agresivo, este aceptó su solicitud de cita, ellos salieron, se enamoraron y vivieron en paz en aquellos días- dijo una voz narrativa del show, mostrando algunas escenas de ello.

Después de ver la caricatura, Miles y Tammy se miraron, pensando en lo que acababan de ver, sonrieron, al parecer también pensando en algo, ellos acercaron sus rostros, parecía que iba a pasar lo mismo que en el dibujo, pero antes de que pudieran hacer contacto labial, la taza de hace un momento cayó de una mesita, al parecer estaba en una mala posición, rompiéndose, ellos se separaron de golpe y miraron la taza rota, después se miraron con una cara asustada, obviamente pensando en lo que casi iban a hacer.

-Ahh, ahh- tartamudeó la osa

-No digas nada, fue mi culpa- dijo el oso, pero ella aún lo miraba circunspecta –Ohh mira que hora es mejor vamos a dormir

Después ellos subieron al piso de arriba a la habitación de Miles, era como una habitación común, una cama, una tele sobre una plataforma y una ventana.

-Duerme tú en mi cama-le dijo Miles a ella –y yo en ese colchón de aire

-Ah claro- le dijo Tammy, al parecer aún confundida de lo que había pasado allá abajo

Después de acostarse, en un momento cayeron dormidos, era una noche estrellada y linda, la luz de la luna los reflejaba, ellos parecían relajarse después de su interesante día.

A la mañana siguiente Miles despertó, se levantó del colchón, pero se extraño al ver que Tammy no estaba ahí

-Debe estar abajo- dijo él

Después de ir al baño, el bajo, pero se sorprendió al ver que Tammy no estaba ahí, ni en la sala ni en la cocina, observaba cada lugar para encontrarla, pero fue inútil, al parecer, Tammy no estaba ahí.


	3. Algo más ¿Algo más?

Bueno, ya estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capítulo, uh, se pondrá un poco picante, eh..

CAPITULO 3

Miles salió de su casa para ir a buscar a Tammy, mientras se preguntaba, donde podría estar?, que la hizo irse?, la buscaba en todos lados cercanos a su casa, pero después de ver que no estaba por ahí decidió ir más afuera, en un momento se detuvo, creyó que había encontrado la respuesta por la cual Tammy se había ido, tal vez podría ser por lo que pasó ayer, el beso que estuvieron a punto de darse, tal vez, la tensión de ese momento fue lo que la polar no pudo soportar, el mostrar un sentimiento hacia él que jamás pensó, pero por otro lado, Miles pensaba que eso pasó por el programa que estaban viendo, tal vez ver a aquella panda agradecerle al koala por haberla salvado con un beso y después enamorarse los hizo verse en aquella historia, sentir que podría pasar lo mismo entre ellos hizo que Tammy se sintiera rara ante esa posibilidad lo cual llevó a su huida. Miles seguía buscado a Tammy, estaba empezando a preocuparse por ella, pensando que algo malo pudo habelrle pasado, pero se quitó esa idea de la cabeza, lo último que quería era que le hubiese ocurrido algo, llevaba como un poco más de 1 hora tratando de encontrarla, para ese entonces empezaba a entrar en pánico, dónde estaba?, en un momento sintió algo extraño, estaba realmente preocupado por ella, pero porqué lo estaría de una chica que conoció hace poco, que solo fue un encuentro repentino, sería que…. estuviera empezando a sentir algo por ella, algo más que una simple amistad?, sería que.. estuviese enamorado de ella, de pronto, él sintió frio, y no del viento, en su estómago, sintió eso por aquel pensamiento que de pronto de surgió, fue cuando le nació otra pregunta, sería cierto aquello?, estaba enamorado? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando oyó un débil sollozo detrás de un árbol que tenía por ahí cerca, entonces fue a ver que había ahí, cuando notó que no era algo sino alguien, y ese alguien era una chica y esa chica era nada más y nada menos que Tammy, estaba sentada, recargada en el árbol, se acercó a ella.

-Tammy, al fin te encuentro, qué pasa, porqué saliste?- le preguntó él impaciente, pero ella no le respondió, solo tenía la cabeza mirando hacia abajo- Tammy qué pasa?-le volvió a preguntar, otra vez no hubo respuesta, entonces el se sentó junto a ella, fue cuando ella alzó la cabeza y lo miró.

-Yo.., no lo sé- le respondió débil y suavemente

-¿Qué es lo que no sabes?- le preguntó

-Ya sabes, lo que pasó ayer- le contestó

-Pero Tammy, no pasó nada, lo que piensas que ocurrió no ocurrió- le respondió

-De qué hablas?- le preguntó ella

-Tu crees que fue algo que fue algo serio, pero, no pasó, esa taza rota fue lo que lo impidió-le respondió

-Pero, estuve a punto de hacerlo, yo, no sé- le contestó, agarrándose la cabeza

-No te preocupes, no hiciste nada malo, fui yo-le respondió

Ella se le quedó viendo, ante lo que dijo

-Y eso qué significa- le preguntó ella, hubo un momento de silencio

-No sé, tú que crees que signifique?- le preguntó él

Ella no le respondió, de nuevo, volvió a bajar la cabeza, pensativa en lo que le preguntó.

-Oye, tengo que decirte algo- dijo Miles suavemente- tú… tú….,- dio un suspiro- hemos pasado un buen rato, y…, quería decirte que tú, me gustas

Tammy levantó la cabeza y lo miró en estado de shock, no podía creer lo que había dicho, Miles continuó…

-Desde el primer momento en que te vi, creí que eras muy linda, y agradable- le dijo, ella aún lo miraba con la misma expresión- y ya sé, es raro que haya notado este sentimiento solo por una caricatura, pero ya lo sabes así que ahora necesito….-pero de pronto fue interrumpido por algo que lo dejó muy sorprendido, ella tenía sus labios pegados a los de él, Miles abrió mucho los ojos en sorpresa, pero se dejó llevar en aquel contacto labial…


	4. Decisión

CAPITULO 4

Miles y Tammy estuvieron unos segundos compartiendo labios, se sentían extraños, era una sensación nueva, algo que nunca habían sentido antes, se dejaron llevar por el momento, después de otros segundos más se separaron, Miles miraba con extrañeza a Tammy como preguntándose que acababa de ocurrir.

-E.. es enserio?- preguntó Miles muy extrañado

-Acabas de verlo, o mejor dicho, de sentirlo- le contestó Tammy con la voz muy relajada

-Entonces…..-fue lo único que respondió el oso

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?-le contestó él

-¿Qué crees que vaya a pasar?- contestó ella

Miles se quedó pensando un minuto, pensando en lo que se acababan de preguntar, primero pensó que la conexión que tenían ellos 2 no sería la misma, pero después retiró eso ya que notó que ella se veía segura y tranquila de lo que había hecho hace un momento, su segundo pensamiento fue lo que lo hizo sentir una sensación extraña en el estómago, pensó que debía seguir la secuencia de aquel beso, la cual sabía que era.

-Amm… dime algo, estás proponiendo que.. tu y yo deberíamos.. ahh-Miles no se atrevía a decirlo

-Salir?- le concluyó Tammy

-Es cierto entonces?- le preguntó

-Ahh, pues debo decirte que yo si quiero pero, tú que dices?- le contestó ella, Miles no sabía que responder ante eso, debía, no debía, es decir era una chica a la que conoció hace poco, y de un momento para otro quería salir con él, se quedó allí un momento sin decir palabra, pero creyó que debería decir algo antes de que Tammy enloqueciera, pero antes de que pudiera responder…

-Eso creí..-dijo Tammy en un tono repentinamente serio, entonces se levantó y empezó a caminar, como Miles no le respondía, pensó que tal vez él no quería más que una amistad, Miles se sorprendió ante ello, pensó por unos segundos, tal vez él también lo quería, el hecho de haberla salvado y que ella haya caído en amor por él no le parecía raro, ocurría muchas veces, como en aquel programa que vieron, entonces pensó que lo de ese show de TV tal vez no era una payasada y sí podría ocurrir, después de otro par de segundos, él lanzó una sonrisa y se levantó de donde estaba.

-Sí, eso es lo que quiero- respondió, estaba seguro de eso, entonces fue tras de Tammy quien ya estaba algunos pasos alejada

-Tammy, espera!- Miles le gritó, Tammy volteó y lo vió –Escucha, ahh, estuve pensando y.. quiero decirte que- dio un suspiro –Sí, quiero salir contigo

Tammy no sabía que respnder, se quedó paralizada ante esas palabras y después de un momento sonrió

-Enserio?- preguntó ella

-Si- le respondió él

Entonces ella lo abrazó muy feliz de que haya aceptado, él le devolvió el abrazo

-Vamos a casa- le dijo Miles

Ellos caminaban a casa.

Tiempo, siento si este capítulo fue un poco corto, pero calmados, ya vendrán más, que pasará ahora?, la respuesta vendrá después…..


	5. En aquellos días

He vuelto, con el siguiente capítulo, después de un corto tiempo.

CAPITULO 5

Han pasado algunos días desde que Miles había aceptado salir con Tammy, habían sido de los días más alegres para los dos, notaron que tenían una conexión especial, no la podían describir muy bien, pero sabían que estaba en ellos. Habían hecho muchas cosas juntos, como ir de paseo por la fría nieve, ocasionalmente salían de esa zona hacía la ciudad más cercana que tenían (y por cercana es que estaba a muchos kilómetros) la Ciudad Wumpa, claro que a la gente no se le hacía raro ver a 2 osos polares andando por ahí, ya que la mayoría de los habitantes eran animales, varios de ellos antropomorfos, iban a los restaurants, a los cines, a la heladería y después de un largo día se quedaban a ver la puesta de sol. Ese era uno de esos días

-Que linda la puesta de sol, no?- Tammy le dijo a Miles, mientras contemplaban la puesta de sol, sentados en la nieve cercana a un barranco.

-Claro que sí,-le respondió él- pero, no es tan linda como tú, Tammy se puso algo roja ante ese comentario

-No, tu eres más lindo- le respondió ella, Miles rió un poco

-No, tú lo eres- contestó él –No, tú- respondió ella –No, tú- -No tú- -No, tú- No, tú-, así comenzó una pelea para ver quien lo era más, después de unos minutos el sol ya se había puesto, por lo que ellos volvieron a casa.

Ya era de noche, después de mirar un poco la TV, y de una buena taza de café estaban listos para ir a dormir, fueron a la habitación única de la casa.

-Oye, Miles- Tammy dijo suavemente

-¿Qué pasa?- le contestó Miles

-Ammm, es que, ahhh, podrías dormir conmigo esta noche?- le respondió

Miles se extrañó un poco ante esa pregunta, después de meditarlo un poco..

-Amm, claro, si eso quieres- respondió él con una voz algo baja, Tammy sonrió ante ello

Así que la feliz Tammy y el aún algo confundido Miles se echaron en la misma cama, al parecer Tammy se sentía muy cómoda de que Miles durmiera con ella, más cómoda que otras veces, después de un rato, ambos cayeron dormidos, pero no sin antes decirse un "TE AMO".

Y pues ahí está, descuiden, esto no se pone feo, por ahora, siento si es un poco corto, pero aun así sigan viendo, volveré.


	6. Sería que

CAPITULO 6

Los 2 osos polares la habían pasado muy bien los últimos días, pensaban que habían tomado la decisión correcta al revelar sus sentimientos uno del otro, hizo un gran cambio para ellos, Miles al fin tenía una linda mujer, agreguemos que ya había salido con algunas polares en el pasado, pero sentía que había algo diferente en ella, pero no podía decir que era. Tammy conoció a un gran chico, tenía muchas cosas que le gustaban, iniciando con que la había rescatado de un animal salvaje, también creía que era muy lindo, cariñoso y protector, sin duda, el polar perfecto.

Era otro día en el "Valle Artico", como siempre, Miles y Tammy se habían levantado de la cama para otro día más, ellos se sentaron en la mesa para desayunar, en esta ocasión era un filete de pescado, después de almorzar, ambos salieron a dar un pequeño paseo, un poco después de caminar por la zona donde vivían, se dirigían a la ciudad.

-Y, a dónde quieres ir?- le preguntó Miles a Tammy

-No lo sé, no se me ocurre un lugar- le respondió Tammy

-Mmmm, quieres ir a la Plaza Wumpa?- le preguntó él

-Ah, claro suena bien- le respondió ella

Así que los 2 se dirigieron para allá, en un momento llegaron, entraron por las puertas automatizadas, empezaron a recorrer el lugar, vieron el centro comercial donde compraron algunas cosas para la casa, algunas provisiones y uno que otro bocadillo, después fueron a la sala de videojuegos, en los que se encuentran, máquinas, juegos de carreras y mesas de billar, sorpresivamente Tammy le ganó a Miles en cada cosa que jugaron, lo cual lo dejó circunspecto, no pensaba que Tammy fuera buena en los videojuegos, más tarde se detuvieron en algo que a Tammy y a muchas mujeres le llama la atención, la joyería, obviamente a Miles no lo volvía loco la idea de ir ahí, ya que sabía que las mujeres tardan horas y horas y horas y horas en ver tooodo, efectivamente, ya llevaban casi 1 hora, literalmente, allí adentro, Miles estaba empezando a desesperarse y a frustrarse por esperar a que su novia terminara, deseaba que fuera muy pronto, cuando había notado que Tammy aún no terminaba decidió hacer algo que no tenía planeado, ver la joyería para echarle un vistazo a algunos diamantes preciosos.

-No sé cómo las mujeres adoran hacer esto- se dijo Miles mientras recorría el lugar, de pronto vio algo que lo hizo detenerse, era…., un anillo, un anillo muy lindo, tenía un diamante en él, era color celeste, muy brillante, con un toque blanquizco, y el anillo era de oro, también brillaba con intensidad, estaba en una cajita color rojo-vino, se quedó viéndolo por un rato, pensó que era muy lindo, al verlo, lo hizo pensar algo que lo dejo en suspenso por un momento, sería que…., oh no, tal vez si lo era, tal vez tenía esa idea en mente, tal vez ya la tenía pero no sabía que estaba ahí, sería quee…, debía comprar ese anillo, y….., proponerle a Tammy…casarse con él, en ese momento muchas cosas vinieron a su mente, ideas que nunca predijo, debía, no debía, una cosa era cierta, al haberlo notado y analizado un poco más, él estaba seguro, quería hacer ambas cosas que surgieron en su mente…..

Ohhhhhhhh, ahhhhhhh, wow, qué ocurrió, al parecer una piedra preciosa lo hizo notar algunas cosas….. qué pasará, más adelante lo veremos.


	7. Amor, se sostiene de cariño o dinero?

CAPITULO 7

Por un momento más Miles observó el anillo, ya había tomado una decisión, después de todo él ya estaba grandecito, también Tammy, cuál era el problema?, bueno el único: que Tammy no quiera lo mismo que él, pero Miles tenía confianza en hacerlo, y no podía asegurar que dijera que no. Pero en ese momento vio algo que lo dejo paralizado: el precio del anillo: ¡$3,000! Se quedó sin aliento, como pagaría tan alto precio, ahora, había encontrado otro problema para lo que pretendía hacer, pero después de un momento se tranquilizó, recordó que tenía su tarjeta de crédito con él, ¡SALVACION!, pero, aún necesitaba ver si tenía el crédito suficiente para comprar el objeto brillante, así que se acercó a Tammy, sin decirle lo que tramaba

-Ah Tammy vuelvo en un momento- le dijo Miles a Tammy, mientras esta seguía viendo las joyas detrás de un cristal

-Claro, ¿a dónde vas?- le preguntó ella, volteándolo a ver

-Al cajero automático, a revisar el crédito de mi tarjeta- le respondió tranquilamente, no tenía nada de malo en hacer eso

-Amm claro- le dijo ella

Con eso Miles salió de la joyería, respirando algo de aire puro después de estar ahí dentro por mucho tiempo, nadie en el mundo lo soporta, y se dirigió al cajero automático más cercano, no estaba tan lejos de donde estaban, entro ahí y revisó su tarjeta, en el momento se sintió aliviado al checarla, tenía $3,560 en ella, (wow, cuanto dinero), suficiente para comprar lo que quería, salió corriendo de ahí de vuelta a la joyería, antes de entrar se detuvo, respiro profundamente, y entró, hora de poner en marcha el plan.

Pausa aquí, siento si este capítulo es muy muy corto y nada dramático, pero no dejen de ver, ya casi es hora de la verdad, que sucederá?, dentro de muy poco lo veremos.


	8. Casorio?, perdón, Casamiento?

Chan chan chan chan…

CAPITULO 8

Miles entró a la joyería, sentía un pequeño nudo en el estómago ante lo que iba a hacer, al parecer estaba algo nervioso por hacerlo, al punto de pensar si era un buen momento de echarse para atrás, pero después de pensarlo un poco, decidió que no se arrepentiría, después de todo no iba a ser tan difícil comprar un anillo, enseñárselo a Tammy y proponerle matrimonio, (pensándolo bien si sería difícil), pero a él no le importaba si fuese fácil o difícil, él estaba 100% seguro de su decisión. Unos minutos después compró aquel anillo que había visto, procurando que Tammy no lo notara, viéndolo más cerca era más bonito que detrás del cristal, se alegró de haber comprado ese anillo, era muy lindo, pero aún faltaba algo, lo único que quedaba por hacer, lo más importante, lo que podría dar un gran giro a su vida y a la de la osa, eso era, la proposición, el momento en que pensó que solo quedaba el paso siguiente lo hizo ponerse nervioso, su corazón latía muy rápido, por ello respiró profundamente para tratar de relajarse, en ese momento vio que Tammy se acercaba a él, así que rápidamente se guardó el anillo, no quería que ella lo viera ahora, había decidido esperar hasta la noche.

-Miles, mira lo que compré- le dijo Tammy, mostrándole un collar, era de oro, también tenía un corazón en la parte inferior (lo que cuelga), este también era color oro pero en el centro había un corazoncito color rojo

-Amm cuánto te costó ese collar?- le preguntó él

-No sé, como $1,200- le contestó ella muy simplemente, Miles se sorprendió mucho ante la cantidad de dinero

-Wow, y con qué dinero lo compraste?- le preguntó él

-Ah con tu otra tarjeta, ya sabes la de color blanco- le respondió ella

-¿QUEE?- le gritó él muy asustado- T-tú usaste…. espera, cómo sabes que tenía otra tarjeta?

-Ahhh, claro que no vi debajo de tu colchón y la encontré ahí, si es lo que estás pensando- le respondió nerviosamente, Miles rodó los ojos suspirando y luego tomó la tarjeta blanca que Tammy traía en la mano.

-Solo… vámonos, no quiero estar aquí más- le dijo Miles, un poco más tranquilo

Así, los 2 salieron de la joyería y de la plaza, un gran momento para Miles, no deseaba nada mejor que ir a casa, habían estado ahí un aproximado de 7 horas en ese lugar, estaba super cansado, tomaron un taxi hacia casa, en el trayecto Miles pensaba como decirle a Tammy lo que quería decirle, era difícil, no sabía ni por donde comenzar, sabía que no podía decírselo de un tirón, debía empezar suavemente, unos momentos después llegaron a casa, ya casi era de noche, así que entraron, acomodaron todo lo que habían comprado, y se sentaron a ver la TV, un poco después ya caída la noche, mientras los osos bebían una taza de café, Miles decidió que ya era hora, se sentía al borde del infarto ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer, así que dio un gran suspiro, inflando todo su pecho y después dejando escapar el aire que tenía dentro.

-Amm, Tammy- dijo Miles en un tono algo bajo- quiero.. decirte algo, a Tammy le extraño su forma de hablar, así que lo miró

-Claro, que pasa- le contestó ella un poco extrañada

-Ammm, hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos no? Ya sabes hemos sido novios todo este tiempo, pero hay algo que quiero decirte, algo importante- le contestó baja y lentamente él

-¿Qué es?- le respondió

-He, he estado sintiendo algo grande dentro de mí, y hay algo que también quiero preguntarte y quiero que me contestes eso- le dijo, manteniendo su tono

-¿Qué?- dijo ella, en ese momento Miles sacó cauteloso el anillo que compró, no se notaba dentro de la cajita, Tammy vio de forma extraña la cajita, qué era?

-Ahhh, yo..yo….yo…- Miles sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar de tanta adrenalina- yo, quería preguntarte –suspiró, abrió la cajita que tenía en las manos, revelando el anillo y al mismo tiempo.. – ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- terminó

Tammy se quedó completamente congelada, con los ojos muy abiertos viendo el anillo, con la boca abierta, él había dicho….., no sabía que decir, Tammy estaba en shock, Miles la veía con una sonrisa, esperando una respuesta.


	9. Acepto

CAPITULO 9

Después de unos momentos, Tammy aún no sabía que decir, seguía impactada ante las palabras de su novio Miles, no podía creer todavía que le había propuesto casarse con él, en cuanto a Miles, parecía que enloquecería en cualquier momento ante la espera de la respuesta de Tammy, empezaba a temblar por dos razones, la primera por la ansiedad del momento y la segunda por escuchar que es lo que diría la osa, no pudo evitar pensar que podría decir que no, lo cual lo hacía sudar al punto de darle un aspecto de recién duchado por todas partes. Entonces…

-Wow, Miles, no.. me esperaba esta- dijo Tammy, después de un buen tiempo de estar en silencio, todavía sorprendida

-Yyyy, que dices?- le dijo Miles, aun algo nervioso y ansioso, con una voz bajita

Tammy se quedó ahí pensando, aun sin una respuesta, estaba en el típico shock de propuesta de matrimonio, no sería fácil esa decisión, pero de alguna forma, mientras lo meditaba, sentía que, tal vez, ella también quería lo mismo, tal vez, ella quería tener algo más que una relación de noviazgo, pero aun pensaba cual era la palabra de 2 letras que debía decirle, sería la palabra que podía dar un gran giro a su vida, Miles parecía estar al borde de volverse loco por cada momento de suspenso de saber qué diría ella. Entonces algo inesperado ocurrió, la cara de Tammy dejó mostrar una sonrisa, después mirando al oso, luego..

-Miles…. yo….yo…-dijo ella, mientras Miles estaba totalmente enfocado en lo que decía- claro que acepto casarme contigo

Miles se quedó como estatua ante lo que había dicho Tammy, no lo podía creer, ella había aceptado casarse con él, lo que quería finalmente se hizo realidad.

-E-encerio?-le dijo Miles con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Claro que sí- le dijo Tammy, con un tono totalmente convencido

Miles no podía estar más feliz, así que tomó el anillo, lo sacó de la caja y se puso en el dedo índice de la pata izquierda de Tammy, luego Tammy contemplo en anillo en su mano, girándola una y otra vez para verlo mejor en su posición, ella lanzó una sonrisa muy grande, luego viendo a Miles quien también sonreía, entonces ambos acercaron sus rostros lentamente y chocaron sus labios, después de unos 7 segundos se separaron.

-Y, cuando quieres que sea la boda- le preguntó Miles

-Lo más pronto posible- le respondió Tammy, con un tono de gracia, Miles se rio ante su comentario

-De acuerdo- le dijo él


	10. El día

He vueltooooo!, disculpen si me he tardado un poquito en continuar, ni siquiera sé por qué no seguía, pero en fin, ya estoy aquí con más, bueno continuo…

CAPITULO 10

Ya habían pasado unos días desde la propuesta matrimonial que Miles le hizo a Tammy, en esos últimos habían estado planeando todo para la boda, desde los platillos hasta lo que iban a usar, habían encontrado también el lugar donde sería el evento, a si, todo lo necesario, inclusive en la lista de pendientes también había invitados claro, (si creían que Miles y Tammy eran unos antisociales, se equivocan, ellos también tenían amigos, a los cuales también habían invitado, varios de ellos también eran osos polares y uno que otro pingüino. En fin, ya había estado todo arreglado, y poco después, llegó el gran día. Estaban los invitados en la iglesia, esperando ansiosos para el inicio, Miles estaba cerca del altar, con su elegante esmoquin negro listo aunque se le notaba algo nervioso, había llegado la hora.

-Relájate, todo saldrá bien- pensó para si mismo

Después de unos pocos minutos más, finalmente, el tan ansiado momento, comenzó, Tammy entró al lugar, con su hermoso vestido color blanco, con su ramo de flores en la mano, caminando hacia el altar, mientras otros 2 ositos, más pequeños que ella, sostenían el vestido por atrás, ya saben lo típico, entonces llegó al altar, o cerca de este, y cerca del oso polar, Miles le sonrió al ver lo linda que se veía, ella también hizo lo mismo, entonces la boda comenzó, con la típica música de boda, TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA, o como iba.

El sacerdote, que era una foca, comenzó: -Estamos aquí reunidos, para presenciar la unión entre estas 2 almas que están a punto de unir sus vidas por siempre en el asunto de lo que es el amor que durará por el resto de sus vidas, en la que ellos estarán juntos para siempre, compartiendo alegrías y penas, bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla- XD, (después de un rato).

-Si hay alguien que se oponga a la unión de estos 2 seres, que hable ahora o calle para siempre- dijo la foca sacerdote

Un oso polar de los feligreses, mas o menos de la misma edad de los otros 2, que desde hace rato no podía dejar de ver lo hermosa que era Tammy, alzo la mano y estaba a punto de hablar cuando una osa que estaba al lado de el..

-Di algo y te asesino- dijo aquella osa en un tono amenazador, entonces el oso bajó la mano

-De no ser asi- continuó la foca- Miles O'Bear, aceptas a Tammy O' Bear como tu legitima esposa, para amarla, cuidarla, respetarla y todo lo demás por el resto de su vida-

-Si, acepto- dijo Miles con un toque de emoción

-Y tu Tammy O'Bear….-dijo, pero fue interrumpido

-Si si si si si acepto, ya-dijo Tammy

-Bueno, entonces viendo que no hay ningun problema, yo los declaro oso polar y osa polar- dijo el sacerdote

Todos los presentes empezaron a aplaudir. –Puede besar a la novia- dijo la foca

Entonces Miles y Tammy se acercaron y chocaron sus labios en un beso apasionado, mientras todos incluyendo el sacerdote aplaudieron más, mientras el oso polar de antes empezó a derramar lágrimas por los ojos cuando la osa al lado de él le dio un zape en la cabeza, el oso se la sobó.

Miles y Tammy salieron del lugar siendo aplaudidos por todos y bañados en arroz y subiendo a su vehículo que tenía latas en la parte trasera.

Unas horas después, en un enorme salón, sonaba la música de la fiesta de bodas, donde todos estaban gozando, algunos comiendo, otros bailando y otros simplemente charlando, por su parte Miles y Tammy estaban en su mesa, hablando, después de un momento, notaron que ya era hora de bailar en una canción, así que Miles se levantó y le tendió una mano a Tammy

-Señorita, le gustaría bailar-le dijo en un tono especial

-Eso me gustaría- le contestó ella

Entonces él la levantó y fueron a la pista de baile

-Bien y ya es hora de que los recién casados muevan un poco el bote- dijo el DJ de la fiesta, entonces todos comenzaron a aplaudir

-No queremos algo lento- gritó Miles al DJ

-Bien- dijo él- oh ya tengo una-

Entonces el DJ, comenzó a reproducir la canción, si quieren saber cuál es, es esta, busquen la canción "Nothing Even Matters" de Big Time Rush, (nota, no me pertenece esta canción tampoco), si esa, la música empieza a correr, mientras los osos y algunos invitados empezaban, la letra corría

Cause the world stops when i put my arms around you,  
around you  
oh whoa  
Nothing Even Matters  
(Eh)  
Nothing Even Matters 

It´s like 1 for the haters  
2 for all of those try to shut us down  
they don´t really know  
there ain´t nothin they can do  
that can tear us apart apart  
no  
i don´t care about the money  
don´t care about the clothes  
when we´re together baby anything goes  
we don´t even need to prove  
waht we´re feelin of ours  
no 

This wall we built together there ain´t  
no way i´m knocking it over  
it will be here forever  
getting closer and closer Baby  
Cause the world stops when i put my arms around you,  
around you  
oh whoa  
Nothing Even Matters  
(Eh)  
Nothing Even Matters  
they can all talk say what they want  
about us, about us  
oh whoa  
Nothing Even Matters  
(Whoa)  
Nothing Even Matters

(Miles, Tammy y otros invitados bailaban al son de la música) 

it´s like the sound goes off and the people all freeze  
they disappear and it´s you and me  
anything you wanna do anything that you please  
oh woah no forget about our problems forget about our past  
i´ve the future and i know you´re wonna last  
every second i´m with you just goes so fast  
woah woah 

This wall we´ve built together there ain´t no way  
i´m knocking it over  
it will be here forever  
that i told ya  
that i told ya  
baby cause

(Con más emoción) 

Cause the world stops when i put my arms around you,  
around you  
oh whoa  
Nothing Even Matters  
(Eh)  
Nothing Even Matters  
they can all talk say what they want  
about us, about us  
oh whoa  
Nothing Even Matters  
(Whoa)  
Nothing Even Matters 

Nothing Even Matters woah  
and  
Nothing Even Matters 

(Más lento)

Woah we don´t even need to fight  
everything will be alright  
nothing even matters  
but you and i 

Cause the world stops when i put my arms around you,  
around you  
oh whoa  
Nothing Even Matters  
(Eh)  
Nothing Even Matters 

(Más rápido)

they can all talk say what they want  
(say what they want)  
about us, about us  
oh woah  
oh whoa  
Nothing Even Matters  
(Whoa)  
Nothing Even Matters  
Cause the world stops when i put my arms around you,  
around you  
oh whoa  
Nothing Even Matters  
(Eh)  
Nothing Even Matters  
they can all talk say what they want  
about us, about us  
oh whoa  
Nothing Even Matters  
(Whoa)  
Nothing Even Matters

Cuando terminó la canción todos, incluyendo ellos aplaudieron, estaban un poco cansados

-Eres bueno, eh- le dijo Tammy a Miles

-Mm gracias- le contestó el con un aire rojo en su rostro

Después de eso, todo siguió, con las mismas actividades de hace rato, bailar, comer, platicar, mientras tanto la mesa de regalos, estaba casi llena, poco a poquito la gente empezaba a irse, en otros momentos la gente se sentaba a platicar con los dos osos, o a felicitarlos, y así la fiesta continuó toda la noche.

::Bueno, que puedo decir, pues ahí está lo que paso, que boda, que boda, ah y por favor no me reprochen sobre la canción, es solo que, me gusta esa banda, y siempre quise hacer esto, no dejen de leer, aun no se acaba, porfa, opiniones::


	11. Sorpresa, sorpresa!

CAPITULO 11

Han pasado unos días desde la boda de Miles y Tammy, el mejor día para ambos en sus vidas, mientras tanto ya planeaban la luna de miel, como no querían que nada saliera mal, estuvieron cerciorándose de que todo saliera bien, finalmente luego de un par de días, estaban en el hotel situado en la playa (fuera de las Islas Wumpa, situado en algún lugar de Australia, esta vez) en el que se hospedarían. Durante ese tiempo la pasaron muy bien, no se separaban ni un segundo, iban al océano, al pequeño bar situado por ahí de noche para un poco de acción con baile, y cuando no, simplemente se quedaban en la habitación viendo la TV, recostados en la cama, o, iban al balcón a admirar la playa, mientras dejaban que el aire y la brisa de la playa se sintiera sobre ellos, si, todo iba bien en ese entonces, no sabían de nada que les pudiera arruinar este u otro día, ahora que estaban juntos.

Después de un tiempo más de estancia, era hora de volver a casa, una de las mejores experiencias de la vida, aún así, inconscientes de los que les esperaba luego..

Una vez terminado su viaje, llegaron a casa, al entrar aspiraron el aroma de su hogar, como si no hubieran estado ahí desde hace meses.

-Ahh, hogar dulce hogar- dijo Miles, sentándose en el sofá

-Ufff, parece que fue ayer que salimos de esta casa para ir al hotel- dijo Tammy, sentándose a un lado de él

-Si, fue muy divertido y todo pero, ya extrañaba mi casa- le respondió el oso

Luego de aquella pequeña platica solo estuvieron en la sala viendo la televisión, constantemente cambiando de canal para encontrar algo interesante, unas horas más tarde, sin que ellos lo notaran, la noche había caído, fue cuando Miles miro a la ventana y se dio cuenta que ya había oscurecido

-Oh Tammy, mira eso, ya es de noche, mejor vamos a la cama- dijo el oso, mientras dejaba escapar un bostezo

-Si claro- dijo Tammy, pero, en un tono un poco apagado, lo cual extraño a Miles

-Oye, te pasa algo?- le preguntó él

-No nada-le respondió ella

-Es por la película, vamos, el coco solo se le aparece a los niños- le contestó el oso

-NO, no es eso- le dijo Tammy

-Bueno, entonces ya vámonos- le dijo Miles

-Si claro- le respondió ella

Entonces ambos subieron a la habitación que compartían, se acostaron juntos y unos pocos minutos después cayeron dormidos.

Al día siguiente, Miles despertó, estirándose un poco y rascando su espalda

-Buenos días Tam…-dijo Miles, pero no terminó la oración, ya que notó que Tammy no estaba en la cama, lo cual se le hizo extraño ya que él siempre despertaba primero, entonces se levantó y salió del cuarto para ir a buscarla, no pasó mucho tiempo para ello, ya que cuando salió, oyó un sonido en el baño, uno como si alguien estuviese vomitando, eso le pareció extraño, así que se acercó a la puerta del baño y la golpeó.

-Tammy, estás ahí?- preguntó Miles, pero no hubo respuesta, en cambio oyó otra vez el mismo sonido, golpeó la puerta otra vez

-Tammy?- volvió a preguntar

-Voy- le respondió Tammy, con la voz un poco baja, dándole a entender que efectivamente era ella la que estaba ahí adentro, pero también la que estaba haciendo esos ruidos, se oyó que tiro la cadena del escusado.

-Tammy, que tienes?-le preguntó el oso, preocupado

Tammy abrió la puerta, Miles se sorprendió por lo que vio, ella lucía un terrible aspecto, como si no hubiera dormido, también se sostenía el estómago con su pata.

Oh por Dios, Tammy qué te pasa?- le preguntó el, más preocupado

-No lo sé- le respondió Tammy con el mismo tono de voz de hace rato- durante la noche sentí ganas de vomitar, con esta, ya son 3 veces que vengo aquí a hacerlo-

-¿Qué? Tres veces?- le contestó Miles, mucho más preocupado- Vamos tenemos que ir al médico

-No, Miles, estoy bien-le respondió ella tratando de convencerlo de no ir

-No, claro que no, no te ves bien, tenemos que ir ahora mismo- le replicó él

No importa cuanto lo intentara, Tammy no iba a cambiar la decisión de Miles. Luego de una ½ hora llegaron al hospital, unos momentos después ellos entraron al consultorio, Miles le dio los detalles al doctor de la situación de Tammy, el doctor fue a hacer unos análisis a Tammy, ellos salieron de la habitación y esperaron por los resultados, luego de unos minutos, el médico les pidió que entraran, una cosa que cabe mencionar es que tenía una mirada seria.

-Y bien doctor, que averiguó- preguntó Miles, ansioso

-Jóvenes osos, tengo noticias para ustedes- les dijo el doctor

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo malo?- le respondió Tammy

-Pues verán, después de investigar los síntomas y de revisar los análisis de usted- les contestó el médico sosteniendo unos papeles- tengo algo importante que comunicarles-

-¿Qué es?- preguntó el oso

-Pues….-el doctor dio un suspiro- resulta que la señorita Tammy…..está embarazada- les dijo entregándoles los papeles de los resultados

Como era de esperarse, ambos osos se quedaron en shock.


	12. La hora esperada

CAPITULO 12

Miles y Tammy aún no podían creer lo que habían escuchado, TAMMY ESTA EMBARAZADA!, pero, cómo fue que pasó eso?, las palabras no salían de la boca de ninguno de los dos, obviamente no sabían que decir, eso fue algo inesperado.

-No- dijo Miles después de unos momentos más

-Así es señor, los resultados de los análisis indican lo que les acabo de decir, su esposa está en cinta- le contestó el doctor

-Pero….es…- Miles no continuó, en cambio, volteó a ver a Tammy, esta se veía diferente a él, en vez de tener una expresión seria, se veía muy feliz mientras observaba los papeles que tenían escritos los resultados.

-Bueno no me queda más sino que felicitarlos a los dos por el pequeño osito que tendrán después- les dijo el doctor

-Si claro muchas gracias doctor- le respondió Tammy

Entonces los dos osos polares salieron del consultorio.

-Miles, no puedo creerlo, tendremos un bebé!- dijo Tammy a Miles mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba

-Si, es grandioso amor-le contestó Miles, pero en un tono un poco más bajo que ella

Tammy lo soltó y lo miró

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿No te emociona la noticia?- le dijo la osa

-Que dices, claro que sí, es solo que aún no lo puedo creer, cómo fue que pasó esto- le respondió el oso

-Quieres que te diga cómo fue?- le contestó Tammy en un tono sarcástico

-No- le dijo él

Días después de haber recibido la noticia, Miles no dejó de procurar a Tammy, como vemos, ella había tenido síntomas del embarazo, vómitos, antojos, cansancio, etc.

Han pasado meses desde que Miles y Tammy se habían enterado de que tendrían a un pequeño osito polar, se preguntaban cómo sería ser padres, estuvieron investigando acerca del tema, encontraron cosas sobre cómo cuidar bebes, lo que debían comprar para él el significado de padres, y el embarazo.

En esos meses también podían notar que la panza de Tammy crecía, debido a conforme se desarrollaba el bebé, algunas veces a Miles le gustaba tocar la pancita de ella, siempre quería saber cómo se sentía, eso a Tammy no le molestaba, en cambio, a ella también le gustaba que Miles hiciera eso, otras veces, también solían hablarle a su panza en forma de, ¿ONTA BEBE?, con unas pequeñas risitas.

Sin mencionar el hecho de que por esas fechas habían realizado el baby-shower, ese evento les hacía pensar si el bebé sería macho o hembra

Un día, uno que no esperaban, Miles no estaba en casa, estaba en casa haciendo unas compras para la misma, sin embargo, ese no fue problema, ya que después de un momento él regresó, cuando…

Miles entró a la casa, con unas bolsas del mandado –Tammy ya llegué- dijo él, pero entonces algo lo extrañó, el oyó como una especie de quejido, como proveniente de una mujer, como uno de dolor, se oía en la cocina, así que Miles fue para ahí, y algo lo asustó, Tammy estaba ahí, sosteniendo su panza, se notaba que le dolía mucho, ella jadeaba mucho

-Tammy, qué tienes?- le preguntó Miles, acercándose a ella

-Miles….ya…es hora- le contestó ella jadeando

Miles se aterró ante eso, ya era hora de parir, entonces, lo más rápido que pudo, llevó a Tammy al hospital, los médicos la llevaron a una habitación mientras Miles se quedó en la sala de espera, preocupado por la situación.

Después de algunas horas, un doctor salió de la habitación, llamó a Miles y este entró en la habitación, con la protección debida, claro. Cuando entró una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, vio a Tammy, acostada en su cama, ahora relajada, pero con ella había una manta que cubría a un bulto, él se acercó a ella.

-Tammy- gritó él

-Miles- gritó ella

-Déjame verlo- le dijo él

Entonces ella descubrió la manta, dejando mostrar a un pequeñito oso polar, su apariencia anunciaba que era macho, este estaba dormido, en ese momento la alegría inundó a Miles, haciéndole derramar algunas lágrimas al ver ya a su hijo.

-Oh, Tammy, que lindo es- dijo Miles llorando

-Sii, es muy bonito nuestro pequeño polar- le contestó ella en un tono sureño

-Eso es!- gritó él

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella

-Que gran idea, que se llame Polar- le contestó Miles

-¿Polar?- preguntó Tammy

-Si, como de su especie, tú le dijiste así- contestó él

-Mmmm, está bien, si quieres- le dijo ella

Así, los ahora padres se quedaron en la cama de la habitación del hospital con su recién nacido y ahora bautizado, Polar.


	13. Un nuevo problema

**CAPITULO 13**

Han pasado tres meses desde que Miles y Tammy tuvieron a su cachorro de oso polar, al cual nombraron Polar, no importaba ese era el nombre perfecto para ellos, si bien una cosa cabía destacar, era que el bebé oso parece ser lo más importante que ahora tienen los dos, ya que en el pequeño tiempo pasado, no le despegaban el ojo de encima, lo procuraban todo el tiempo, el más mínimo movimiento que hiciera era como una señal de superhéroes para ambos padres. Era hacer la misma rutina cada día para él, dar de comer con su mamila al osito, limpiar sus necesidades cubriéndole por un periodo de tiempo con un pañal para después retirarlo y acurrucarlo en caso de llantos o de hora de dormir para luego ponerlo bien dormidito en su cunita, ese era el trabajo más difícil ya que algunas o, mejor dicho, varias veces, Polar hacía un escándalo llantico que se podía oír hasta el continente americano, pero de todas maneras, el pequeñito es su hijo y lo querían mucho.

Transcurría un nuevo día con un amanecer muy bueno, así que Miles y Tammy decidieron salir a dar un paseo con su bebecito, creían que dar un paseo con Polar era algo conveniente, por lo que acordaron llevarlo en su carriola, o si, él tenía una como cada bebé, pero aún sin saber lo que les ocurriría después…

-Bien ya estás listo?- le preguntó Tammy a Miles

-Ja, siempre estoy listo- le respondió

-Bien andando entonces- le contestó ella

Después de unos cuarenta minutos aproximadamente de caminata, visitando los diferentes lugares de la Ciudad Wumpa y mostrándoselos a su cachorrito, los dos osos polares adultos regresaban a su hogar, pero en eso hubo algo que los dejo algo asustados, algunos habitantes de ese lugar corrían de un lugar a otro con rostros que reflejaban una expresión alterada, espantada para ser precisos, los dos se preguntaban qué significaba todo ese alboroto, así que hicieron detener a una tortuga antropomorfa de su corrida.

-¿Oiga señor, qué está ocurriendo?- le preguntó Miles a la joven tortuga

-Será mejor que no se queden aquí y corran lo más lejos que puedan porque ahí vienen, ¡AHÍ VIENEN!- les respondió la alterada tortuga

-¿Quiénes, quiénes vienen?!- le preguntó otra vez Miles

Pero no hubo tiempo de responder ya que aquella tortuga volvió a correr dejando sin contestar la pregunta del joven oso, al mismo tiempo más residentes de la cuidad en grupo corrieron en la misma dirección que la tortuga, gritando ¡CORRAN, CORRAN!, Miles y Tammy se dieron vuelta para ver porqué corrían todos, entonces de la nada observaron un helicóptero descendiendo a unos metros del lugar donde estaban, en un segundo la puerta del dicho aeroplano se abrió, una pequeña rampa descendió, y de ahí salieron dos sujetos, uno de ellos tenía la cabeza con dos tornillos sobresaliendo de cada sien, usaba una bata color verde con unos guantes añadidos, bien parecía una versión de Frankenstein, y el otro tenía una cabeza gigantesca con una N tatuada en el frente, usaba una bata blanca con unos guantes rojos, unos pantalones como de color azul, su piel era amarillenta.

-Bien, qué sigue Dr. Cortex- le preguntó el científico conocido como N. Brio a su colega

-Atrapar a algunos animales más para el ejército, y que sean buenos, no queremos que algo salga mal como con aquel bandicut que capturamos- dijo el científico, el Dr. Neo Cortex

-¿El que saltó por la ventana?- preguntó Brio

-Ese mismo, ahora empieza- le contestó el científico cabezón

Así que ambos doctores empezaron con la caza de animales, no tardaron mucho en descubrir a Miles y Tammy, quien desde el momento que vieron la escena, no huyeron, así que Dr. Brio los tomó a ambos, obviamente por la fuerza, ya que estos habían puesto un poco de resistencia y los colocó en una jaula llevándolos a aquel helicóptero, no se llevó a Polar el cual estaba en la carriola, inconsciente de lo que ocurría, ya que no se pareció apropiado llevarse a un cachorro de oso polar.

-¡Miles, Miles, Polar!- gritó Tammy a Miles, asustadísima y llorando por la situación

-Relájate, por favor- le ordenó él al mismo tiempo abrazándola, pero aun así sabía que lo que estaba ocurriendo era terrible, también derramando algunas lágrimas como ella.

Entonces al llegar al helicóptero se encontró con el otro doctor el cual también tenía una jaula con algunos animales presos, los cuales eran, un pingüino, un perro, una ave y un topo.

-Bien Brio, tengo algunos que lucen bien- dijo Cortex a su pareja enseñándole a los seres capturados, todos con expresiones asustadas

-Lo mismo digo- le contesto este, mostrándole a Miles y Tammy con la misma cara que los otros animales

-Oww, no son lindos cuando están asustados?- preguntó casualmente el científico con la N en la frente, ambos rieron ante eso

Así que el Dr. Cortex y el Dr. Brio, subieron al helicóptero, despegando de la Ciudad Wumpa, de regreso a, tal vez, su guarida secreta, mientras dejaron al pequeño Polar solo.

**Bien, qué les parece, pobre Polar, qué ocurrirá después, en la siguiente lo veremos, de paso quisiera agradecer a Belle Star 1 por sus comentarios y consejos, gracias eh, bueno, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
